Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Sam Riegel (208 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (167 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (139 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (136 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (134 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (117 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (116 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (114 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (95 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (93 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (91 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (90 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (88 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (87 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (86 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (84 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (84 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (82 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (82 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (81 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (81 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (79 VA titles) (American) † #Liam O'Brien (79 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (79 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (78 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (78 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (78 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (77 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (77 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (76 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (76 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (75 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (75 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (75 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (74 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (74 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (74 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (73 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (73 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (70 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (69 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (69 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (69 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (69 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (69 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (68 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (65 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (65 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (64 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (64 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (64 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (64 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (63 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (62 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (61 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (61 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (60 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (60 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (59 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (58 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (58 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (58 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (58 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (57 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (56 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (55 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (54 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (54 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (54 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (54 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (53 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (53 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (53 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (53 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (53 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (53 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (52 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (51 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (51 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (51 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (50 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (49 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (49 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (48 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (48 VA titles) (American) #Ricco Fajardo (48 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (48 VA titles) (American) #Ben Phillips (47 VA titles) (American) #Brandon Potter (47 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (47 VA titles) (American) #Bryn Apprill (47 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (47 VA titles) (American) #Terri Doty (47 VA titles) (American) #Christine Marie Cabanos (46 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (46 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (45 VA titles) (American) #David Wald (45 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (45 VA titles) (American) #Justin Cook (43 VA titles) (American)